Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?
by MirokuandSesshoumaruForeva
Summary: This is a Shania Twain songfic. Catherine is only begining to suspect Eddie of cheating, and she finds sonething completely unexpected. warning- SLASH


Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?  
  
A/N-This is a songfic to the Shania Twain song of the same name. Catherine is only beginning to suspect Eddie of cheating, and she is trying to prove it. What does she discover? SLASH  
  
Whose bed have your boots been under? / Whose bed have your boots been under? / And Whose heart did you steal I wonder? / This time did it feel like thunder, baby? / Whose bed have your boots been under?  
  
Catherine Willows was worried about her marriage. Her heart was telling her that her husband, Eddie Willows, was cheating on her. She had seen a divorce lawyer about filing for divorce, but was told that she needed concrete evidence that Eddie was cheating to do a solo file. However, getting the evidence proved to be challenging, even for a CSI.  
  
Don't look so lonely / Don't act so blue / I know I'm not the only / Girl you run to / I know about Lolita / Your little Spanish flame / I've seen you around with Rita / The redhead down the lane  
  
She entered her bosses office. Gil Grissom, the CSI night shift supervisor, was her best friend, and always had good advice.  
"Hey. There's something I want to ask you about. I'm beginning to suspect Eddie of cheating. How could I get proof?"  
Gil was silent for a moment, apparently thinking, then suggested, "Maybe you could hide a camera in your bedroom. That way you could tape him cheating."  
Catherine thanked him for the great idea, then went to get the supplies. Shift was over. After setting up the cam, she wired it to a TV in a room in the attic that only she knows about. The TV was pretty old so she was only able to get the sound working. She stayed by the TV, not having to worry about Lindsey because she was spending the weekend with Catherine's sister, and fell asleep.  
  
I heard you've been sneakin' / Around with Jill / And what about that weekend / With Beverly Hill / And I've seen you walkin' / With long legs Louise / And you weren't just talkin' / Last night with Denise  
  
5 hours later, Catherine awoke suddenly to sounds coming out of the TV. After listening for a moment to confirm that the sounds were what she thought they were, she went to confront Eddie and the 'girl'. She paused outside the door, thinking. Did she really want to do this? Answering yes, she opened the door, and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
1 month later  
  
"OK. This is unusual evidence. These pictures definitely support cheating..." The divorce lawyer trailed off, seeing that Catherine was lost in thought, and not paying attention. "Miss?"  
"Wha- Oh sorry. I was thinking. So, I spoke to my husband, and he will sign the documents."  
"Good. Here is the paperwork. I'll met with you next Wednesday at noon."  
As Catherine left, her mind drifted back to that day. When she opened the door, she expected Eddie to be with a hooker. Instead he was in bed with...Gil Grissom. Eddie and Gil. Together. Naked. Well, half-naked anyhow. Eddie was naked, but, luckily, Gil was still wearing his boxers. She used the camera she was holding immediately, and caught them kissing, before she realised who Eddie was with. The flash had informed them of her presence in the room.  
"What is going on?" She asked when she had their attention. "Don't answer, I already know. Gil, please take your things and go. You can wait for me in the living room." There was no anger in Catherine's voice when she spoke to Gil, only sadness, and a few other emotions that Gil could not place. As soon as Gil was out of the room, Catherine turned to Eddie, and this time there was nothing but anger in her eyes. After a lot of yelling and swearing, they decided to at least see a (or another) marriage counselor. Eddie had left to find a hotel room for the night (he was kicked out, obviously) before Catherine got around to talking to Gil. Sitting down beside him on the couch, she asked, "What's going on?"  
"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"  
"I would like the full story of your 'relationship' with Eddie."  
Gil sighed, and started, "Ok.-" A loud noise suddenly filled the room. Realizing the origin of the noise, Gil answered his cell phone. He had turned the ringing up so that he could hear it better when his hearing goes a little. "That was Brass. Were needed to investigate a multiple homicide casino robbery at the Belagio." The conversation forgotten, they rushed out to their Denali's. The other 3 CSI's were contacted on the way to the scene. Catherine never did find out the full story, though Eddie's 'affair' with Gil was ended. They never brought it up again and Catherine lived happily for a long time after the divorce with her new husband, Warrick.  
  
Come on boots...  
  
So next time your lonely / Don't call on me / Try the operator / Maybe she'll be free  
  
I wanna know whose bed, baby / Whoa baby, tell me / Whose bed, yes I wanna know / You better start talkin'/ Or you better start walkin'...  
  
The End

A/N- Yes I know, awful pairing. This was written just for fun, so don't yell at me. No flames, but I will acept negative creative crtacizm.


End file.
